Never Alone
by kikigirl1482
Summary: Pam is injured during a botched kidnapping attempt. An enraged Eric vows to track down all those responsible.


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Vampire character\novels. They are copyright HBO and Charline Harris. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

Summary: Pam is injured during a botched kidnapping attempt. An enraged Eric vows to track down all those responsible.

...

Pam Ravenscroft needed a breath of fresh air. She was so fed up with the unruly group of human patrons who expected her to serve them when really it was they who should serve her.

She walked through the dimly lit club towards the back hallway, closing the door behind her that said 'staff only'. Her 4" Prada black striped heals echoed down the hall.

The door to Eric's office was open; he was focused on a piece of paper in front of him while seated at his desk, concentration etched on his face.

'I'm going outside for a breath of fresh air darling," Pam drawled, leaning against the door frame and glanced intently at Eric.

'That should be alright with me,' Eric replied, not averting his eyes from the paper. "You perform your duties well, my child".

"Oh I know," Pam said.

She and Eric had such a wonderful bond and connection. His blood flowed through her veins. She was his child, his sire. She was indebted to him. Yet he didn't treat her like a slave, he took care of her, they had lived together for years and were very close, a bond like no other.

She'd always felt her heart thud when she was near him, and felt that she loved him more than a maker/sire relationship. He made her feel so safe. Eric was so strong, so fierce and vicious, he could snap someone's neck in a second and was known for his brutality.

Yet he would never be this way with her. He'd never shown her that side of him.

Pam pushed away from the doorframe and strutted down the empty hall and walked through the back door. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the side of the building. She let out a sigh, staring up at the stars. She closed her eyes and rested for a moment, clearing her head, feeling a sense of calm come over her.

About five minutes later she pushed away from the wall and headed toward the door. She swung open the door and was about to step back inside when someone suddenly yanked her head back by her hair.

She began to let out a scream of shock and pain which was smothered by a gloved hand that clasped over her mouth and nose.

Pam struggled against her attacker, kicking and thrashing violently. Muffled screams came out of her mouth as her attacker grabbed her around her waist pinning her arms against her body.

Whoever this was not human, must be a vampire, because he was stronger than her. Much stronger. She felt herself being hoisted in the air, her ribs being squeezed. She kicked with all her strength against the wall, pushing herself and this horrid creature back, causing it to trip backwards. Pam hit the ground hard and rolled away from him, desperately clawing at the ground towards the door, towards safety.

She screamed as he grabbed her legs and yanked her back and flipped her over. He brought his fist down and smashed it against her cheek.

"You think you can fight with me bitch!" His dark voice enimated cruelty.

"What do you want with me? Leave me alone...PLEASE!" Pam begged, her voiced wrought and choking with sobs.

"Oh, I want to do lots of things to you", he whispered. He grabbed her by the chin and slapped her across the face, splitting her lip.

She moaned in pain and terror. How would she escape?

"You're coming with me, I have orders," he said darkly.

Pam breathed rapidly, thinking, trying to figure out how to escape. "Eri-ccCh", she choked, trying to focus her strength to call for her master. "Eric!"

"If you don't shut-it I'll kill you bitch!" His hands wrapped around her throat, choking her. Blood tears rolled down her cheeks, meeting up with the stream of blood that flowed from wounds on her cheeks, lips, and above her eye. She felt this was it, she would die.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHILD!" A voice full of rage boomed through the night air. Within seconds the pressure she felt on her throat was gone and the attacker was lifted off her.

Eric was here. She was saved. She was able to lift her head up enough to see him beating and ripping and clawing at the vampire. Eric would surely kill him. He must have heard her terror in his head, heard her thoughts, knew something was horridly wrong. Several bouncers and Eric's bodyguards rushed out, restraining the man. They draped him in silver bonds.

"Take him down to the dungeon. I'll deal with him later," Eric growled.

Eric dropped to Pam's side. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

He was horrified. His child was beaten, bruised, and bleeding. Blood trickled down her face from a large gash above her eye, her eye was black and swollen and her lip was split. What had this monster done to his sweet darling Pam?

He felt his veins pop out on his skin and felt like is brain was about to come out of his head. He couldn't wait to rip this man limb from limb, but he must find out what had happened. He had the sneaking suspicion that this attack was a message to him, and not about Pam herself.

Another thing that concerned him, she wasn't healing. This wasn't right.

"Eric," she whimpered, reaching her arm weakly toward him, clutching at his white shirt. "Eric, hold...me...please.

He slipped his arms under her back, being careful not to hurt her. She winced and moaned as he scooped her up in his arms and held her against his chest. "Sorry baby".

He held her head against his chest and stroked her hair gently. "It's okay now, you're ok now, I'm here, I'm here". He kissed her on the forehead softly.

"I'm going to lift you up now, I need to get you inside. ". He lifted her up slowly, not using his vampire speed this time.

Pam buried her face in his shoulder as he carried her inside, taking her to the large chamber beside his office, a temporary bedroom inside Fangtasia.

He laid her down cautiously on the bed. There was still no sign of her healing. It was possible her attacker had somehow slipped her silver somehow during the attack. Possibly remnants of it may have been on the attackers gloves.

If this was the case, she needed his blood, and she needed it now. If she ingested silver before the attack then she wouldn't be able to heal for least a day. Only the blood from her maker could heal her right away. Then he would have to sleep with her for the night to complete the healing. He didn't want his baby to suffer.

He bit his wrist and lowered it to her mouth. "Drink, my darling," he whispered.

Pam clamped her mouth over his wrist and gulped down his blood. Within seconds she felt so much better, the pain was rapidly dissipating. Eric watched as her wounds closed up and disappeared and her bruises faded. Her face was back to its beautiful luster.

Eric stroked the side of her face. "Do you feel okay now, my darling?"

Pam nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Let's get you out of these clothes", he whispered. He removed her tattered and dirty leather dress and cut away her ripped stockings. He grabbed one of his oversized nightshirts from the closet and slipped it on her, carefully buttoning it up.

"Eric, I don't want to be alone," she whispered, her face quivering. He could tell she was trying not to cry and maintain her usual tough exterior, but her face quickly crumbled, and red tears streamed down her cheeks. She was shaken to the core.

" You're not alone", he said gently, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere". He slipped under the covers and pulled the covers over both of them, and wrapped her in a protective embrace.

"He's just downstairs," Pam trembled. I'm so scared, he could escape, or others could come for me. I was almost kidnapped and raped tonight".

She felt Eric's grip tighten around her and she held onto him tighter.

"He'll never come near you again, I vow it. Once we find out who sent him I'll kill him. I suspect he went after you to get at me," He said, guilt wracking is voice.

"I will protect you from the others too. I will find out who arranged this and destroy them all". He vowed silently to never let her out of his site again.

"I'm so sorry, my love."

Pam kissed him delicately on the cheek, savoring the soft feel of his skin, enjoying his musky scent. "It's not your fault darling." Her voice was week. She was exhausted. Her head fell against his chest and her eyes closed. She reached up and curled her arm around his side, holding onto his muscular body.

"Sleep my darling," he murmured, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you so much, you're the most important person to me in the world." He was fighting fiercely to keep from crying.  
A small smile pulled at the corner of Pam's lips. She caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I love you too, my prince. You don't know how much I truly love you". Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep.

Eric kept her close, holding her as he too fell asleep.

...

Pam slowly opened her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, slowly realizing she wasn't in her own bed. Then the horror of the night before came back to her. Terrified, she look for Eric. He wasn't there. He must have risen for the night.

The door to the bedroom slowly opened. "Eric I'm glad you're here, I-".

"Sorry, not Eric," said a disturbingly familiar voice. A dark figure slammed the door behind him. His eyes glowed red upon a deeply pale face with a frightening smile.

"I've come to finish my work".

Pam gasped, and before she could try to escape, the creature flew at her, fangs and claws bared.

...

Pam let out a blood curtling, horrifying scream as she sat up in bed. It took her a bit to realize that it had been just a dream. But it was so real. She turned her head to her side and realized with horror Eric wasn't there.

"Eric!". She cried. Within seconds the door opened and Eric rushed in.

"Pam! " He had a panicked look on his face.

Meanwhile Pam had begun to cry, terrified and still in shock from her dream and the events of last night.  
"Shhh, it's okay it's just me," Eric soothed. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms, pressing her head against his chest. He felt her tremble in his arms. "Shhh, you're safe." He stroked her back gently.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Is it evening already?" She whispered.

Eric nodded. "But I promise you I didn't leave your side all night. I was just interrogating your attacker. I got him to admit that this attack..." Eric swallowed hard. "This attack was to get back at me, some of Longshadows friends, angry that I let Bill get away with killing him". Anyways, he his dead, his name was Amado. I killed him myself. Did the same thing I did to that redneck, however I did it much more slowly.

"No one that lays a finger on you will die fast." I will track down his friends and kill them too. You will be safe then."

Pam breathed a sigh of relief.

He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her into his lap. He pulled her back towards him so her back rested against his chest.

Inhaling the sweet scent coming from her hair he kissed her softly on the top of her head and slipped his arms around her waist.

Pam rested her arms over his and linked her fingers through his. She inhaled his wonderful musky scent, feeling safe in its familiarity.

"I love you," Eric whispered. "But I hope you know that already."

Pam took his hand and brought it to her lips. "Of course I know my love, I love you too, I always have."

She knew she always be safe with him too. He was her lover, hero, saint, protector.

End


End file.
